jack_steels_charactersfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob
Bob '''a character from the beginning but still from very early on, he started off as the brother of L4D2's Francis and slowly became more of his own character. He comes from his own dimension in which he can do whatever he wants but his house was moved to USA city. Also, just don't mess with '''Bob, he's very strong. The reason Bob '''joined Bank Heist was moreso to help his friends and family with money as his brother, Francis needs some money and '''Bob '''also needs money for a new house as he lives with Jack, Mike and Joe in a 3 room house. His brother Francis is also known for getting into jail so he needs to buy him out of there alot. Personality Traits '''Bob '''is very laid back and doesn't get angered that easily and never cared what anyone said about him. '''Bob '''is also quite lazy as he often takes a bath or goes to bed in the middle of the day and hopes for nobody to say his name. '''Bob '''also really loves coffee, especially starbucks coffee. Relationships Family * Unknown - Father * Unknown - Mother * Francis - Brother Allies * Bank Heist (Gang/Friends) ** Jack Steel - Colleague and Friend ** Mike Schmidt - Colleague and Friend ** Joe - Colleague and Friend ** Carl - Boss and Friend ** Snape - Colleague ** John - Colleague ** Johney - Colleague ** Majdi - Colleague * Justynn Harcourt - Friend * Steve Lieutenant - Friend * John Cody - Friend * Scat - Friend * Random Guy - Friend * Moon Guy - Friend * MMMGorgeous - Friend * Alec - Friend * James - Friend * Kathy - Friend * The Scientist - Friend * The Stalker - Former Enemy turned Ally * Stormtrooper - Ally * Adam Bradbury - Friend * Officer John - Friend * Matt Steel - Ally * Nick Steel - Ally * Gay - Ally * Kid - Ally * Number 6 - Ally * Red Scout - Friend * Red Heavy - Friend * Dovahscout - Ally * Waldemar Fischler - Friend * Stone Cold Scout Austin - Friend * Box - Friend * Zoidberg - Friend * Francis - Friend * Robbie Rotten - Ally * Abraham Lincoln - Ally * Gabe Newell - Ally Enemies * Evan - Former Friend and Colleague turned Enemy * Kevin Hunter - Former Friend turned Enemy * Fire - Enemy * Mini - Enemy * MeeM God - Enemy * Michael Bay - Enemy Powers and Abilities Powers * '''My World: In Bob's own world, Bob can do anything he wants, can have unlimited strength and everything. While his dimension is rarely visited he can be even stronger than he already is in it. In his dimension nobody has even a little tiny bit of a chance against him. Abilities * Undefeated and Undefeatable: Bob is strong, he even was a bodybuilder for a while. In fights he usually plays around with his enemies and just tosses them over hit head with ease, he also sometimes headbutts them. Bob's most powerful move is his one handed choke in which he just grabs his enemy, chokes them for a while and then either lifts them up by the neck and slams them, punches them down or simply chokes them unconcious. Do not get in a fight with Bob. * Eagle Eye: Bob '''has extremely great aim and with his mask on he can shoot down cops without needing to take cover while being shot at. '''Bob is very good with sniper rifles but can also aim really good with heavy weapons like an M249, while it is heavy and has alot of recoil, Bob's strength can hold it down and with his aim it can whipe out alot of cops. * Fucking Trucking: Bob used to be a biker and even has a monster truck so he is an extremely good driver, usually being the member to drive the heisting vehicle or to just drive the crew around in general. Bob '''is also great with bikes because he is a biker like said before so that would make him hard to fight on the street. * '''Drive-By: With both Bob's strength, aim and driving skills he is extremely good at shooting and driving both together as when doing a drive-by he doesn't need to stop the car. In a drive-by Bob '''can just shoot whoever needs to be shot down without slowing the car down even a little bit. This makes him even worse to fight on the road. Equipment Weapons * '''Remington Rider Single Shot Pistol: Bob's sidearm is not what you would expect as he uses an old single shot pistol from 1860 but it's pretty deadly with his aim. He got this gun from Abraham Lincoln after escaping the cops, weird to think that Abraham Lincoln sells weapons now. This is also the weapon with which Bob shot the bomb behind crazy mutant Mike which ultimately killed crazy mutant Mike and all land. Items * Bob's Mask: All bank heist robbers except Joe have their own masks which give them their own powers, for this mask it gives whoever is wearing it better aim, with Bob it's very deadly as his aim is already really good. * Bob's Towel: Whenever Bob comes out of the shower or out of the bath he always has the same towel on instead of pants, he also sometimes wears this over his shoulder. I wonder, how fast does he always wash that thing, hm. Vehicles * Bob's Purple Monster Truck: Having the same color as his house, he has had this monster truck for a very long time. Bob rarely drives his monster truck anymore but he really should, it's really cool looking and big (LIKE THIS no). Trivia * It's pretty obvious Bob '''likes the color purple as both his house and his monster truck are both purple, I'm suprised his vest isn't purple. * Francis keeps saying that '''Bob '''has a boat while '''Bob '''has never been on a boat before and might even hate islands just as much as Francis. * Both '''Bob's last name and both of his parents are unknown, while he is from his own dimension, it's still pretty weird. * Bob '''originally didn't even have a design and had a placeholder design as a L4D2 Francis reskin, it's pretty similar to how Jack Steel originally was a scout. * '''Bob '''is only called '''Bob '''because he was a last second decision. The creator's old roleplaying partner made a new character so he thought he had to make one too and then there came '''Bob. * '''Bob '''and Joe often relate to each other as they both steal money for their loved ones. Gallery Bob Masked.PNG|Bob with his mask on. Francis Reskin.jpg|The original Bob placeholder.